Camilla, The Chosen One Anew
by Samyueru
Summary: She was running. Her father was close to destroying herself, her body, and mind. She decided to take the chance in escaping since she was tired of being screwed over so many times. She just wanted the pain to end. Suddenly seeing two bright headlights on the road, feeling her body hit, she didn't expect to see herself on a field with a majestic creature before her.


**Hello everyone, just came up with something new. Hopefully even better than my older Pokemon story. Let me know what you guy's thought about it! Onto the summary.**

 **SUMMARY: She was running. She had been chased out of her own home by the one man she was supposed to call her father. He had been getting more aggressive by the day and she was terrified about what he would have done to her should she have stayed. Just when she smelt the freedom on the open road, she heard a frantic car horn blaring at her and two very bright lights until it happened. The vehicle that tried to warn her to hit her, slamming her body across the street with a sickening crack and everything was dark. She slowly opened her eyes and she spotted a majestic creature floating before her. It was beautiful in her eyes, gold strands like wings on it's back and it was white all over. He gave her the choice, to either move on since she was now dead thanks to that Vehicle, or she could flourish in his world that held others like him. She chose the latter, she still had so much time, she didn't get the chance to fall in love, didn't get the chance to travel, he told her that at the age of ten, people could travel all over the world with a friend known as a Pokemon. He taught her all the history there is to know, all the basics and how to battle. She just knew she'd love it there. So she told Lord Arceus that yes, she wanted to go, to have a second chance at life and she saw nothing but bright light surrounding her. It was time for Camilla to show the world just who she was.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

* * *

Groaning was heard as a young woman of 16 years of age blearily opened her pretty brown eyes, laying on the ground. Slight pain jostled her body and she clinched her ankle a bit when it throbbed and looked around, trying to find a way to get some help. "Where am I?" She said to herself as she could see nothing but trees and darkness but, to be honest, she didn't feel scared of it. The trees were colored rather pretty like and everything shined underneath the different types of stars she was used to, not to mention the fresh air, but she knew she needed to get help for her ankle.

She moved her head around to try to find something, maybe even another Pokemon like Lord Arceus to help her out. "Is anybody out here? Please, I need help." Camilla called out in the dark. Disappointment filled her body and she let her brown curly hair cover most of her face. "Shinx?" A low voice called out to her and she lifted her head to see a blue and black feline-like Pokemon with a star-shaped at the end of its tail, it looked like a male to her. "Shinx?" He asked her, concerned. She didn't understand it's language, but she could understand expressions, it was something she learned and perfected over time all thanks to her abusive father.

"Hello there, my names Camilla, do you know of any human hospital's nearby, my leg might be broken." She asked the little one. Shinx brightens up a bit at the human girl and nodded. "Shinx!" He said firmly making her look at him in confusion but stayed where she sat on the ground, watching him bounce off into the bushes and sighed. She's been through a lot the past who knows how long it had been but she was grateful to Arceus for having given her a second chance at life. She stiffened a bit at hearing some ruffling but turned to see Shinx had come back with a really large friend almost bear-like. She scrambled back almost fearfully but it just crooned to her in reassurance and Shinx purred at her.

"Urse...Sing." The bear thing said holding it's arms out to her as if he wanted to pick her up since she couldn't walk on her ankle, not knowing if it was broken or not. "Oh, you want to carry me then?" She asked the bear and it nodded to her with a gentle smile. She smiled back and turned to Shinx. "Will you come with me? It would be nice to have a friend with me in an unknown place." She asked the pokemon and he nodded happily, standing beside the bear Pokemon. "Alright then, let's go." She said, holding her arms out and wrapping them around the Bear Pokemon's neck as it held her bridal style.

They traveled through the forest for a while, Pokemon of so many different kinds watched them go, they even came up next to them to say hello to her with a purr of some kind. Finally, though, they approached a road with a little cabin like building that said Pokemon Center. She spotted a woman with really pink hair curled in two round rings on her head, she was wearing the typical nurse uniform and she had a large pink Pokemon with her, picking out berries of some kind. "Shinx!" Her little friend barked out a greeting to get her attention.

The woman flinched a bit and turned to see them. "Oh dear, Chansey, hurry." She said frantically as she made her way to them. "Here let me help you miss." She said, holding her hands out, but Camilla didn't trust her, she shielded her face in the Pokemon bear's chest.

The Pokemon holding her crooned softly and she looked up to see it smiling at her. It was almost as if he was telling her it was alright and that she could trust this woman. Turning back, she looked in surprise to see her holding out her hand still. But she was smiling at her. "Hey it's alright miss, my name is Nurse Joy, will you let me help you?" She asked her. Camilla still felt a little insecure, but seeing that encouragement on her friend's faces, she decided to go ahead and gently grab her hand.

Nurse Joy smiled at the girl before her, held in Ursuring's arms, the Shinx besides them purred in happiness. "What's your name?" She asked her. "My name's Camilla ma'am." She said quietly, Joy just smiled. "Here, why don't you get ready to wrap your arm around my neck, and I'll take you inside."She said and Camilla nodded. Ursuring gently lowered her to the ground long enough for her to wrap her arms around Nurse Joy's neck. Nurse Joy grunted a bit under the extra weight but smiled anyway. "Alright, you can tell me all about how you came to be in this situation while I help you, are these Pokemon yours?" Joy asked her. Camilla shook her head a little.

"They don't belong to anybody." She stated simply. Nurse Joy looked at the Pokemon in surprise. "I see, well, let's talk all about it inside the Pokemon center, how does that sound?" She asked her. Camilla nodded. "That's okay with me," Camilla said with a shy smile as they slowly walked towards the Pokemon center and that's when Camilla's journey started.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, I got bored enough that I decided to start off with a new Pokemon story, I know I kinda abandon my first one but to be honest, I wasn't kidding when I say I have no muse for the story and I had completely no interest in continuing it since I kept coming up with other new stories that could take up most of my time and attention. I might not be able to update as much though since the next few weeks I'll be completely busy, I'll try to write it on the weekends if I'm not too tired from working and I'm not busy with kids and such. But anywho, here it is, Ash Ketchum may or may not show up in this story, I have no clue. Sayonara!**


End file.
